Tyrant
by ButterflyGirl89
Summary: A mysterious attacker is on the loose in Manhattan and quickly escalating. No one can say who the next victim will be with virtually no similar aspects linking his victims. The only way he'll stop is when he's dead, and everyone at the SVU knows this.
1. Chapter 1

**For those reading my other stories they will be getting finished soon, I'm trying my best.**

**Summary****: A mysterious attacker is on the loose in Manhattan and quickly escalating. No one can say who the next victim will be with virtually no similar aspects linking his victims. The only way he'll stop is when he's dead, and everyone at the SVU knows this. **

**Very short first chapter but the next won't be. **

**Disclaimer****: Nope, not mine. **

**Prologue **

Her breath caught in her throat for all of a moment before escaping in the form of a pain filled groan. _Then the same thing happened again. _This time her attacker let go of his iron tight grip on her face and let her slide down the wall he'd just used to slam her head against.

She fell to her knees in an icy cold New York puddle. Dizzy, she toppled forward only saving herself with her hands. She was crouched on the floor like a dog. A swift strong kick into her side had her flat on her stomach. Again she groaned in pain. _Would it ever end._

Her attacker then used his large feet to kick and flip her onto her back before falling to his knees, straddling her slim frame. She was about to lash out and hit him but she was too slow and his fist connected with her cheek first, a loud crunch followed and echoed about her head.

She prayed her beating would be over soon. She prayed her attacker would leave her, satisfied with the damage he had already clearly caused her. _But he wasn't done yet. _Taking hold of her head, he pulled it towards him before swinging it back smacking it against the hard concrete floor of the alley they found themselves alone in.

It was enough to make her see all the starts in sky. She reached up and held her head, hoping it would make the spinning stop. She gasped in pain and fear as she felt her attackers fingers claw their way into the waistband of her jeans. She let go of her head and swatted his hands away, pushing and scratching them when he refused to move them away.

"No!!!" she screeched as he began tugging them down.

"Shut-it!" he spat back at her.

"What's going on up there?" a man from the end of the alley, the street, called. He wasn't alone, he was with about 7 or 8 other men, no match for the vicious attacker.

He growled, annoyed, before getting up and running off up the alley. The men quickly ran after him, one of them stopping by the beaten and bloodied woman who lay almost lifeless on the floor.

"Shit! Miss can you hear me?" he asked trying to see the woman's face through the blood. "I'm gonna call an ambulance, you'll be fine. Can you tell me your name?" he asked, resting a comforting hand gently on her shoulder.

The woman said nothing for a moment before muttering what he could just barely make out. "Ben...son… D…detective Olivia Benson." she said.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. **

**What do you think? Please comment. Want me to post more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favourites. They're really appreciated. **

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer****: Not mine. **

**Chapter 1**

Elliot was at home, lying in bed, wide awake. _Like most other nights. _He was staring up at the ceiling, _'a particular boring ceiling' _he couldn't help but think.He could hear Kathy's soft breathing next to him. He turned to look at her before rolling over and giving her a soft kiss on her silky golden hair before silently shuffling out of the bed. He reached down onto the floor and pulled his t-shirt on and walked over to his small sons cot.

He was sound asleep on his back with his thumb tucked neatly into his mouth, softly snoring. Elliot smiled at his youngest before brushing his soft hair off his face and then pulling his blanket up to cover him better, it was turning into a very chilly night.

He continued staring proudly at his son until the shrill ring of his cell phone filled the silent bedroom. He ran over to where it lay on the bedside table, he thought he'd turned it on silent but clearly he hadn't.

"Stabler," he answered, wincing when he heard Eli's protests to being woken up fill the room and Kathy's tired voice say, "Coming baby boy."

To him the room suddenly went silent again as Cragen's voice spoke to him. "I'll be right there." he said, his voice shaking like his entire body suddenly was.

"El, honey, what is it?" Kathy asked as she comforted their now soothed, and almost asleep son.

"Olivia's been attacked, she's in the hospital." he said, panic evident in his voice.

"Is she ok?" Kathy asked, genuinely concerned for her husbands partner.

"I don't know, I gotta go see her."

"Yeah, go," Kathy said reaching out and squeezing his arm, soothingly.

He kissed her and then Eli before grabbing a pair of jeans and rushing out whilst putting them on.

- - - - - -

When he ran through the hospital doors, he was thankfully fully dressed, but only more distressed. Luckily Munch was there to meet him.

"How is she?" he asked.

"The nurse is just finishing cleaning her up. She's got cracked ribs, she's had stitching, she looks worse than she is. She's tough El!" Munch shouted after Elliot, unable to keep up with him.

Elliot had spotted Fin and Cragen who stood outside Olivia's cubicle. Without asking for permission, Elliot pushed the curtain aside and stormed in.

"Sir, you can't come in here!" a nurse shrieked at him.

"She's my partner." he quickly informed her. "Liv, what happened." Elliot asked her, her beaten an bruised face shocking him.

"I didn't even hear or see him until he was dragging me into the alley." she told him.

"What did he look like?" Elliot questioned.

"This can wait, you need to rest." the nurse said, finishing up.

"Bout six four, maybe five. Dark hair, I think. Slim but muscular. His hands were big and rough. He had this smell. It all happened really quick." she answered, not bothering to acknowledge what the nurse had said.

"Think you could describe him to a sketch artist?" Elliot asked her.

"Not tonight!" the nurse said, more firmly.

"If you can get one in, maybe." Olivia said positively.

The nurse sighed and huffed before walking out, not willing to be ignored anymore.

With her gone, however, it became silent. Elliot could only look at Olivia. "Did he..?" he began to ask.

Olivia quickly shook her head, not wanting him to finish his sentence. Tears began to form in her eyes as reality finally sunk in. "He was going to." she said, her chin beginning to tremble as she forced tears to stay in.

Upon seeing this, Elliot walked up to her and perched on the bed next to her and then held her close to him. It was then that she let her tears fall, holding onto him tighter than anyone had ever held him before. "It's okay." he said supportively to her.

- - - - - -

_**4 days later. **_

Olivia sighed as she waited for the lift doors to open. She was expecting to walk out into the usual busy SVU. As the doors opened and she stepped out she walked straight into the unexpected.

She grunted in pain as someone carrying a pile of boxes barged right into her. She was bored of sitting around at home and was ready for work again, even if it was only ass duty but it didn't mean that her body was any were near ready. She was still sore everywhere. However, she was going to be in the same amount of pain no matter where she was and being here beat being at home alone with day time TV.

She stepped aside to let the clearly busy person continue walking, she then headed into the bull pen. Munch was the first to see her.

"Liv, what are you doing back?" he asked, causing Elliot and Fin to turn around and see her too.

"Your supposed to be resting." Elliot said to her.

"Believe me I can do that better here. Look I'm happy to just stay behind my desk, I just can't sit at home anymore when I know the Night-time serial rapist is still out there. I heard he'd got another woman." Olivia said.

The night-time serial rapist was the squads latest case. He'd been at large for a little over three month, and the entire city was fearing him. He was seemingly unstoppable. He left behind no evidence, except for the bloodied, mangled bodies of his victims, all of whom were killed in their homes. All women, all beautiful, _about their only connection_. It was perfectly safe to say the case was going nowhere and Cragen in particular was getting hell for it. Another victim was only going to make this worse.

Olivia looked around the squad room, confused. "What's going on here?" she asked.

Elliot was about to answer when Cragen walked out of his office followed by the Chief. "Captain, what's going on?" Elliot asked.

"I'm being replaced." Cragen said, shocking them all.

"What?!" they all asked in shock.

"Too long this case has been going on. We can't help but feel with the proper guidance this case can be wrapped up." the Chief said

"We need this guy to slip up. He knows what he's doing, he's smart. But we're getting there. We're gonna find this guy soon." Elliot said confidently.

"And in the meantime more women get raped and killed. That makes me look like I'm not doing my job." the Chief stated.

"So this is really about your reputation, not the vic's." Olivia said.

"Think what you want Detective Benson. You shouldn't even be here, but this case needs all the hands it can get. With certain exceptions." the Chief said.

"So what we supposed to do without the Captain?" Fin asked, annoyed.

"I've already got a replacement on the way." he said.

"Wonder what ass-hole we're gonna get stuck with." Elliot mumbled to the others.

"Oh, I'm really not that bad Detective Stabler." A tall, man standing in the doorway, wearing a long beige coat, and an expensive looking dark suit said. "In fact, I think you'll all learn to love me." he said.

Olivia couldn't help but think he was a smug, arrogant prick already. The others opinions were all similar.

"This is your new Captain, Cyrus Owens." the chief informed them all.

"Now, who wants to get me up to date." Cyrus said.

They all just looked at each other. The last thing this case needed was someone who didn't know it. They needed people who knew it, who could help solve it. Who knew how quick this monster had to be stopped. Now it was like they were starting from the beginning again. _It could only be a bad thing._

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. **

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews. Glad that people are enjoying this. Sorry this took so long to update.**

**Enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer****: (See previous) : )**

**Chapter 2**

Elliot and Fin were stood directly in front of the computer screens filling their new captain in on the case. The 16th precinct already felt foreign with Cragen not in it. The team had watched with gloomy faces as Cragen left with his personal's fitting into one box, something that surprised them seeing as he practically lived here. Cyrus had made them get straight into telling him the details, not even letting them say proper goodbyes to their true Captain, their friend.

"Suki Freeman. She is the latest victim. Beaten, raped and then this prick bashed her skull in with iron. All the murders are getting bloodier and bloodier. This sick son-of-a-bitch is needing more and more to get off on." Elliot said.

"He's definitely escalating." Cyrus commented.

"We think his next move is going to be multiples in one night. It's got to be the next step up. I can't see how the way in which he murders these women could possibly get more gruesome." Huang said.

"Good thinking, Doc. Well, I have to say you sure have got everything you can on this guy, but what about DNA, fibres, prints, anything?" Cyrus asked.

"He wears gloves, we think. There are never any prints. No fluids found, so we think he wears a condom, although all the women have been raped with foreign objects too, he takes pride in leaving them at the scene for us to find."

Olivia sighed and stood up from where she had been sat, on her desk. She wrapped her arms around her aching ribs as she walked round to sit in her chair.

"You okay, Detective Benson?" Cyrus asked.

Olivia smiled and nodded. Cyrus didn't believe her.

"Why don't we take a quick break, get some coffee then we'll continue this." Cyrus said.

Fin wasted no time in heading to the coffee machine. Elliot was about to go check on Olivia but Cyrus beat him to it.

"Detective Benson, if you're not feeling upto this you can go home. Try coming back tomorrow, you might feel more up to it." Cyrus offered, his voice full of concern.

Olivia shook her head, "I'm fine, really. It's thinking about this guy still out there that hurts the most. These women never stand a chance with him. There's never any signs of a break in so how does he get into their homes. It as to be someone they know, or trust." Olivia said, beginning to ramble on a bit.

"Detective, we're having a break, just relax for five minutes." Cyrus said with a smile.

"Sorry," Olviia said, chuckling at herself. "Married to the job 24/7." she confessed.

"Bet your husband loves you." Cyrus said.

"It's a little hard when you don't have one."

"Sorry," Cyrus said, blushing a little.

"Don't worry about it. Like I say, married to the job."

"Ditto."

Olivia smiled at him. _Maybe he wasn't soo bad_. She guessed that just like them, he too wanted to solve this case. "Coffee?" she asked.

"Let me get them, you're on ass duty, remember?"

"I could get use to this." Olivia replied with a smile.

Time had flown by, it was late, but Cyrus was now fully caught up on the case although he planned to do some more reading by himself on it. He wanted to know every last detail of this case.

"Okay, well. Why don't we call this a night. I want you all back here, bright and fresh in the morning. G'night." Cyrus said before disappearing into his office.

The team all said their goodbyes to each other before walking towards the lift. "Want a lift home?" Elliot asked Olivia.

"It's okay. I drove in."

"If you're sure." Elliot said to his partner.

"I'll be fine El." she said.

They smiled and said their byes again before all stepping out of the lift.

It was dark outside, the only lights on offer were that of the street lights but by Jennie and Leah's apartment they were few and far apart. The ones that were there hardly worked. Both girls laughter echoed around the quiet street as they walked towards their building. They'd been out drinking, getting drunk to help Leah forget about breaking up with Matt, her boyfriend of 5 years.

They linked arms and stumbled closer to their building, that they now shared since Leah had moved out of Matt's.

"I'm soooo drunk." Leah confessed to her friend.

"We're not drunk, everything is just spinning tonight is all." Jennie slurred.

Leah began laughing again. "I love tequila." Leah mumbled.

"We've been drinking Martini's Lea." Jennie corrected her.

"Oh yeah." Leah said before they both began laughing again.

After a long, stumbled climb up the 6 flights of stairs to their apartment, Jennie finally began trying to unlock the door. Her hand was unable to aim the key into the lock, something Leah found hilarious. Jennie was soon laughing with her, so much so that she gave up on trying to let them both in and slid down the door, onto her ass, still laughing. Leah fell into her lap practically, she too laughing.

"Excuse me ladies," a mans voice said as he walked up the stairs onto the girls floor. "Can I help you?"

"Are you the building supervisor…because we're locked out." Jennie said, still slurring as she held the keys out for the man to take to let them in,

Elliot was running late. He ran out of the lift into the squad room. He had been showered, dressed and changed three times this morning. Eli was sick and kept throwing up on him each time he got clean. He was met by Olivia with a steaming cup of coffee.

"I need this." he said to her before taking a long swig.

Olivia was about to reply to him when Cyrus walked out of his office and over to them all.

"We have two more victims. The good Doc was right, he's escalated to multiples. Room mates Jennie Thomas and Leah Bracknell were found raped and murdered in their apartment this morning.

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other. _'Great,' _they both couldn't help but think.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading, please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews. **

**Disclaimer****: Not mine. **

**Chapter 3**

_**1 week later. **_

Olivia was sat at her desk. She didn't want to go home, what was there to go home too? She was finishing up paperwork when Cyrus walked over to her. "You still here, Detective Benson?"

"Just finishing up." she lied.

"Well, finish up now please. You shouldn't be working so late."

"I'm fine."

"I don't care. Go home." he told her.

Olivia sighed. Home was the last place she wanted to be. Cyrus saw her un-enthusiasm. "If you don't want to go home would you like to go for a drink? Don't know about you but I could do with one." he said. Olivia looked at him, unsure. "It's just a drink." Cyrus said innocently.

"Just one." Olivia replied after thinking it through._ It beat going home. _

Olivia wanted to beg him to stop as he slammed her up against the wall rough kisses scratching and bruising her bare chest. _Where had her shirt gone? _Her body was still quite tender_. _She wanted him to stop but _God_ did she want him to continue. His kisses were doing things to her body that she had forgot could happen. _Good things._

She felt him against her thigh, hard, big. _Wow_, _did it turn her on._ Her body screamed for him, for a contact she'd not had for so long.

She didn't even think about hesitating as Cyrus dropped them both down on the bed, _his bed, _continuing to place kisses on her neck, her chest, her mouth, then back to her chest. They were passionate kisses, not really romantic, but enough to send her, and clearly his, body crazy.

They both clawed at each others clothes as the alcohol continued to flow through their bodies. It took moments for them both to be completely naked, both of them far too intoxicated to think of the repercussions, of the consequences. Cyrus didn't waste anytime in pushing his hard cock into her, she couldn't help but gasp, _he really was big_. It felt a little uncomfortable but she really didn't mind, this was heaven. _She didn't even want to begin to think about how weird it would be in the morning... _

_**The next day.**_

Elliot sat down at his desk and stared at Olivia who still had yet to notice his presence. She was sat with her head buried in her hands. He was beginning to wonder whether she was actually asleep when, suddenly, she spoke, "Stop staring at me." she warned him.

"I was checking you were okay." he told her.

"You're early." she answered, brushing off his comment.

"Yeah, well I was up early. Couldn't really sleep. This case is doing my head in." he said brushing his tired face with his hands.

"We all feel the same El." she told him, looking up at him.

Elliot couldn't help but think she looked a little rough, but he brushed it off as lack of sleep, like himself. _If only he knew the truth. _"I wanna get this bastard Liv."

"We will." she said encouragingly.

"We need to." he said.

They both looked up when Munch and Fin walked in, both discussing the case. They looked the other way when Cyrus stormed in. "Don't sit down!" he ordered Fin and Munch. "We have another two victims, mother and daughter this time."

Elliot, Olivia and Cyrus were all at the crime scene. They had gone together, the car ride filled with silence except for the noise of the traffic outside on the New York streets. They had all wandered through the house, trying to find evidence that would help them get this creep who was clearly getting more and more dangerous. His murders, bigger and bolder.

"Victims are Nancy and Sophie Wainwright." Melinda said as she walked over to them.

Olivia looked at her, confused. Nancy Wainwright the reporter who's been following this case?" she asked in disbelief.

"The very one. Her eighteen year old daughter too." Melinda clarified.

"This guys targeting those involved in this case now, great…" Elliot sighed.

"We don't know that for sure, this could be coincidental." Olivia replied.

"No." Cyrus said joining them in the hallway. "This guy knew exactly who she was, her daughter was just a bonus to him. Liv, I think maybe I should direct you away from this case. You could be his next victim."

"What? Sir," she began to protest.

"You really think he's gonna come after Olivia?" Elliot asked.

"I'm not risking it." Cyrus said before he walked off.

Olivia stood there, anger boiling within her. She watched as Melinda walked off up the stairs, where Nancy and Sophie's bodies were.

"I'll go see what we have. Maybe he slipped up this time." Elliot's said. Olivia nodded approvingly and Elliot followed after Melinda.

Taking no more, Olivia went in search of Cyrus. She found him in the living room. He was stood by a wall that was filled with pictures of Nancy and her family; her daughter and a man and a small boy. _Her husband and son_.

"That's her husband, Pete and her son. Pete's away for four weeks with him, visiting family in Colorado. Nancy stayed here to follow the story. She wanted this guy more than anything. I knew her quite well. She was a good person, a friend. She didn't deserve this." Olivia said as Cyrus slowly turned to face her.

"I'm sure she was." is all he replied.

"Cyrus, if this is about last night, if you think things are going to be awkward between us, they won't be. Last night never should have happened, but we were both soo drunk. But I need to be on this case, we can't afford to let this guy keep doing this. Who knows what his next move could be."

"His next move could be coming after you, Olivia."

"And it wouldn't be the first time a perp has come after me. I'm a big girl, I know how to take care of myself. Please, I'm begging you to let me stay on this case. Please!" she really did beg.

"Fine, but only because I don't want you thinking I was doing this because of last night, because I don't think it was a mistake. I had fun with you Liv. It'd be nice to do it again sometime."

Olivia smiled and nodded, _that was the last thing she wanted_. She hated that she had been so unprofessional in the first place, but she couldn't turn back time now. "Thank you, Sir." she said gratefully before turning on her heels ready to go join Elliot and Melinda.

"Oh and Liv, when it's just you and me…call me Cyrus."

Olivia again nodded and smiled before walking out. Leaving Cyrus to turn and look at the pictures again.

~0~0~0~0~

Melida peeled back the white cloth protectively covering Sophie Wainwright's body. "Cause of death is blunt force trauma. She was hit so hard with something her skull broke and penetrated her brain, causing massive bleeding. She didn't stand a chance." Melinda said sadly.

"Was she raped?" Elliot asked.

"Multiple times. I can't tell what foreign object was used but whatever it was it must have been excruciating for her, she's badly torn up." Melinda informed them.

Olivia couldn't help but stare at the young woman whose life had been taken away from her, _what a waste._

"Did you find anything that might tell us who this sick son-of-a-bitch is?" Elliot asked.

"No. This guy is careful, too careful. He knows what he's doing. Or should I say he knows not what to do." Melinda thought out loud.

"What are you saying?" Elliot asked.

"I think our perp is either in the armed forces or he's a cop."

Elliot and Olivia both looked at each other. _Could it really be a cop?_

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Sorry the chapters are short.**

**Please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews. Very appreciated.**

**Disclaimer****: Still not mine.**

**Chapter 4**

Olivia walked into the empty squad room to find Cyrus stood staring at the layout computer screens which now had two extra faces on them.

"Still here?" she asked him.

Cyrus turned to smile at her before facing the screens again. She quickly joined him. "I can't believe we let this guy kill again."

"We keep saying 'this guy'. We haven't even began to think about if there is more than one guy."

"You saying that you think we might have two killers?" Olivia checked.

"Maybe, I don't know. Maybe not at first but he's moved on, he's moved to multiples, maybe he has help."

Olivia walked closer to the screens and looked at the many victims faces. "I don't know." she said, unsure. "The way each victim is killed…its angry, and each attack is only getting more and more angry. If he brought in someone new on the job the pattern would surely change or alter in some way." she concluded as she continued staring at the pictures.

Cyrus looked at her, unable not to smile, she turned to face him and began smiling as well. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing. You just really get your teeth sunk into a case don't you?" he said, admiring her enthusiasm and dedication.

"We're usually the last chance at giving the victim a voice, in some cases we can just help the vic find their own voice…I hate cases like these because you feel like you're just standing back and doing nothing, and all the while this son-of-a-bitch it getting worse." she said.

"You're doing your best. This guy is just really good." Cyrus said, trying to make her feel a little better.

Olivia smiled at him before walking over to her desk. She sat down and looked glumly at the piles of paperwork. _She was sick of praying they would catch this guy and having it not happen._

She was a little startled as Cyrus suddenly reached down and brushed a stray lock of her hair out of her face, tucking it neatly behind her ear. "Don't be so hard on yourself." he said supportively to her.

"I'm trying." she said, her words catching in her throat, tears building in her eyes.

She didn't pull back as Cyrus leant down and gently kissed her lips, his hand moving to cup her face. As his lips brushed against hers she found herself letting him. It was comforting, _it felt good. _

Her hands found their way to the back of his neck and his other hand rested on her thigh as he got down on his knees in front of her. He nudged her legs apart, moving his whole body between them as he deepened the kiss, his tongue slipping into her mouth and massaging her tongue. It was becoming more and more passionate, wanting, needing. _Thank God the squad room was still empty._

Olivia was almost losing herself into it when she pulled back, rolling her chair back enough so she could stand up and step back, wiping him off her lips. "I'm sorry." she said. "I shouldn't have let that happen." she explained.

Cyrus just watched her as she continued to look _and_ act flustered. "I have to go." she blurted out before rushing out, leaving Cyrus alone.

~0~0~0~0~

"It's my turn Callie!"

"You had it all last night and the night before!" Dawn shouted back at her sister.

"You two are so obsessed with Facebook, it's pathetic." Anya muttered as she walked past her sisters who were arguing in the kitchen.

The girls were triplets but couldn't be more different if they tried, looks and personalities. Callie was the petite tanned, blonde cheerleader who dated every guy on the sports teams. Dawn was a slim brunette who was obsessed with her friends and gossiping and talking about boy bands and who was the hottest at the moment and how bad Lady Gaga's latest song was. Anya was the self-titled Goth, dark hair with pink streaks and slightly bigger built than her sisters. She loved pissing her sisters off by playing heavy rock as loud as she could.

"What would you know about Facebook, Anya. You don't go on it because there are no vampires on it." Callie shot back at her.

"She's a Goth not a vampire, Barbie." Dawn argued.

"Stop calling me Barbie!" Callie squealed at Dawn.

They were all 18 but never acted it. No matter how much their parents begged them too. Which is why their parents loved the opportunity to go out and leave them at home, like they had now.

Anya grabbed a bottle of coke from the fridge and walked back upstairs to her room. Callie and Dawn continued arguing until they could no longer hear each other properly over Anya's music blasting throughout the house.

"Turn it down, Anya!" They both shouted before returning to yelling at each other.

They were so busy yelling at each other neither of them noticed the man who walked into the house and headed straight upstairs.

Anya was sat in her room, at her desk, on her laptop. She was on Facebook, _if only her sisters knew she had an account…she'd never add them. _She was just finishing typing out her new status. "_Sister's, who needs them?" _

She signed out and shut the computer off. That's when she noticed something in the black screen, her reflection and that of someone stood behind her. She was about to turn around when she felt a sharp pain in her back, _a knife_. She screamed in agony as her attacker twisted the knife in deeper.

They pulled it out of her back and she fell to the floor, crying in pain, trying to shout her sisters, but not much more that a whimper came out and that would never be heard over the music, which her attacker turned up anyway.

Downstairs Callie and Dawn were still arguing. They had been for ages now. "That stupid music!" Callie thought out loud before turning to go yell at her sister. She ran up the stairs screaming anyway, like Anya would hear her.

She burst through her door ignoring the many signs saying _'do not come in' _or _'stay out'. _She immediately saw Anya lying on the bed. "Turn it down bitch…" she yelled, before noticing her sister's icy glare staring right at her.

"Anya?" she said. That's when she spotted the trail of blood on the floor leading up to the bed. "Oh my God, Dawn!" she screamed, turning round to run back down stairs but as she turned a knife was plunged into her stomach. She froze in pain as she looked into the cold eyes of her attacker, _her killer._

Dawn was in the kitchen still, putting dishes out of the washer into the cupboard, her chore for the whole week. _Stupid chores. _She stopped and smiled as the music upstairs suddenly stopped. "Thank god." she said, able to hear her own thoughts again. She continued putting dishes away until she heard a thud upstairs.

Holding a plate in her hand she listened for more sounds. The thudding continued, it was coming quick, _thud, thud, thud_. It was getting closer. "What are you two doing?" Dawn asked as she walked through to the stairs, still holding the plate. Suddenly the thuds stopped.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she got to the bottom of the stairs and saw Callie lying there, a blank lifeless look on her face, a pool of blood forming around her. All she could do was start sobbing. "Anya!" she yelled.

"She can't hear you." A mans voice said from behind her.

She spun round to face him, in a panic, she threw the plate at him. It hit him and broke, falling to the floor by him. She began running, heading for the door. She made it to it but her shaking hands wouldn't allow her to take the chain off, her tears blurred her sight. She screamed as she felt her attacker grab hold of her. She screamed again as she could only watch as he plunged the knife into her chest.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews. Sorry this has took a while.**

**Disclaimer****: Not mine. (As usual)**

**Chapter 5**

Olivia was in bed. As she lay there, not properly asleep, she felt like she was being watched. She felt eyes getting closer and closer, silent footsteps getting nearer and nearer. Suddenly, a heavy weight fell down on top of her….

_**Ring, Ring!**_

Olivia sprung up in bed, her breathing heavy. _She'd been dreaming. _The ringing phone suddenly caught her attention and brushing her hair back out of her face she answered it, "Benson."

"Olivia it's Cyrus. Time to get up. Our killer struck again." Cyrus told her.

She sighed. "I'll be there in five." she told him before hanging up. She stared around the silent black room, shaking her head in anger. _'Fucking bastard' _she muttered to herself before throwing the blanket off herself and getting out of bed.

~0~0~0~0~

Olivia pulled up on the street where Cyrus had told her to come to, the crime scene. It was already littered with police cars and ambulances, her heart sunk to see the coroners vans lined up next to one and other.

She immediately heard the desperate cries of a woman, a mother. "My girls, someone please go save my girls!" she was pleading.

"Livia," Cyrus said breaking her focus. "Fucking blood bath in there, sisters, triplets. Butchered and hacked. There's bits of them in every room." he said.

Olivia felt sick. "Think it's our guy?" she said as they walked towards the house, ducking under crime scene tape.

"Without a doubt."

Olivia saw Melinda standing over what was left of a body, no arms, legs and completely mutilated. "Imagine coming home to find your daughters like this. Scattered around the house."

"Who are they?" Olivia asked.

"Callista, Dawn and Anya Snow. 18." Melinda said.

"Can you tell if they were raped?" Olivia asked.

"Definitely, with a foreign object, a knife of some kind. They're cut up to hell. I'll know more when I get them back to the lab and piece them together." Melinda said sadly.

~0~0~0~0~

**2 days later.**

Olivia and Elliot were at the Snow's house again. They were waiting to talk to the girls parents. Finally the front door opened.

"Mr Snow, we're Detectives Benson and Stabler. We're investigating your daughters murder. Can we come in please?"

"CSU already finished up. We've spoke to other officers. What else do you want from us." Mr Snow said.

"I can't even begin to imagine how hard this all is on you, but I can promise you we wanna catch who did this." Elliot said.

Giving in, Mr Snow stepped aside and let them in. They followed him through a silent house and into the living room. "Sit," he said before he sat down in a chair opposite the couch where Olivia and Elliot now sat.

"Can you tell us what happened before you went out, where all the girls home at that time?" Olivia asked.

Mr Snow nodded. "Callie and Dawn were arguing about the computer, Face…what's-it. That's all they ever did, drove us mad. Anya was in her room listening to her music, loud as ever. We'd not long finished dinner. All the girls had done was bicker at one and other over the table." he said as tears welled in his eyes.

"Their mother and I had had enough. We yelled at the girls, told them we were going out because all they did was cause us stress. I wished those hadn't been the last things I had said to them. Promise me you'll find and kill whoever did this to them." he sobbed.

Olivia and Elliot both nodded.

~0~0~0~0~

Olivia walked out of her bathroom having just stepped out of a steamy bubble bath. She walked over to the couch, rubbing her washed hair with a towel. She had just sat down on the couch when there was a knock on the door. She looked over at it, wondering if she was just hearing things. She realised she hadn't when another knock came. She glanced at the clock, it was gone midnight, she wondered who it could be as she got up and walked over to the door.

She hesitated in opening it, and was thinking about not opening it at all when she did, she swung it open and was confused to find no one there. She quickly swung the door shut and reached up to put the chain on, she almost jumped out of her skin as there was another loud knock on the door.

"Livia…" she heard a familiar voice call out.

She opened the door and Cyrus, who had been leaning against it practically fell on top of her. She had to catch him quick to keep him on his feet. The stench of alcohol coming from him was almost enough to make Olivia feel drunk as well.

"Hi," he slurred.

"You're drunk." she pointed out.

"A little…" he continued to slur.

Still holding him up she helped him over to the couch, she tried to help him sit but he fell down onto it, dragging her down onto it with him as he had his arm hooked around her still. She managed to save herself and quickly tried to push herself up but Cyrus quickly grabbed tight hold of her wrists. "Sit down with me, lets talk." he said, his words still slurred.

"Cyrus, I need to get you a coffee."

"I'm fine. Will you just sit down, please." he asked.

"I will once I've made you a drink." she said ripping her wrists free from his grasp. She ignored the mild discomfort he had caused her as she walked into the kitchen. She grabbed the kettle and filled it with water before putting it down and switching it on to boil.

She reached and grabbed a cup off the draining board and placed it down in front of the kettle. She was just about to reach up and get the coffee out of the cupboard when she felt Cyrus wrap his arms tightly round her waist, pushing against her from behind, slamming her into the cupboard where he pinned her, resting his chin on her shoulder, smelling the scent of her lavender bubble bath; her body still felt warm from the hot bath water.

She immediately tried to peel his arms from around her, but he held on tight. She tired using her body to push him back but she quickly realised it was only turning him on. "Cyrus get off me." she ordered.

"Come on Olivia," he said, his hot breath on her bare neck.

She tried to squirm in his arms. Thinking she was co-operating with his advances he allowed her the room to turn in his arms so she was now facing him. He immediately moved in to kiss her but she pulled back.

"Cyrus, back off, you're drunk!"

"Come on," he muttered.

_God his breath stunk of alcohol. It was a disgusting smell._

As he leant forward in an attempt to kiss her again she reached up and slapped him hard as she could across the face. He stumbled back, holding his red, stinging face. It seemed to instantly sober him up. Olivia tied her robe which had come loose and stared at him.

"Olivia," he said stepping toward her.

"Go," she said, holding her hand up to indicate the space in front of her was hers and that he wasn't to come into it again.

"Liv, please, I'm sorry." he said, swaying slightly.

"Get out!" she yelled at him.

He looked at her with guilty eyes. He then nodded and silently let himself out. Once he had gone she took in a deep gulp of air, forcing back tears that threatened to fall. She turned and jogged over to the door before shutting it tight, putting the bolt and chain on and turning the key, locking herself in and anyone else out.

She felt sick as she could still smell the stench of alcohol lingering in her apartment.

~0~0~0~0~

Olivia was in bed, she jumped up when her cell phone began ringing. She quickly answered it, rubbing her tired eyes. "Benson,"

"Liv, it's me." Elliot said, "He struck again…" he told her.

"I'll be right there." she replied as she got up out of bed.

~0~0~0~0~

Olivia and Elliot walked up the stairs of the house aka the crime scene that they had come to. The place was a mess, a bloody mess, _their killers usual style, _but somehow it seemed different today.

They were met at the top of the stairs by Melinda. Her face was a picture of anger and sadness. _5 girls, all shot dead. "_The body you stepped over to get in here is Thomas James, he owns the property. One of the victims is his 17 year old daughter. She was having a sleep over." Melinda informed them.

They walked past two more bodies, covered over with white sheets, before they walked into the bedroom where three other bodies lay. Olivia was sickened by what she saw, the girls were just kids. Elliot walked over to one of them and crouched down in front of her. There was fear plastered over her face, he could see it as he looked into her cold, icy, lifeless glare.

As Olivia continued looking around see saw something that caught her attention. "These are the only victims?" she asked.

"I think this is enough," Melinda answered.

Olivia continued staring at what had caught her eye. _Sleeping bags and pillows. _There were five girls but 6 sleeping bags and 6 pillows. She backed out of the room and made her way down the corridor, she walked past a bathroom and then came to another room. _The master bedroom. _

Slowly she walked inside it, silently taking a look around it. The only sound was the tap of her heels on the wooden floor. She got to the bed, looking for any traces of foul play on it, _nothing. _She quickly spun around as she heard rattling, like metal coat hangers scraping on the rail. She was facing a closet, where she knew the sound was coming from. She pulled out her gun and got it aimed and ready as she walked over to the closet.

She reached out, taking hold of the door knob. She took a deep breath and silently counted to three before she pulled the door open. Everything suddenly happened so fast. Before she even really knew what had happened she was on the floor, and hands were clawing at her face.

Then, it all seemed to slow down again and what was happening came clear. _6 pillows, 6 sleeping bags, a sixth girl_. She'd found her. She was now knelt on the floor, a young girl lying in her lap. She was crying as she fought against Olivia.

"Stop, stop! It's ok sweetheart, I'm a cop." she said, trying to dodge the girls pitiful attempts to hit her, to fight back.

Realising it wasn't the person who had attacked her, the girl calmed down, but her condition then became obvious. Olivia could see a bullet hole in her chest. She pressed her hand over it. The girl cried out in pain and tried to pull Olivia'd hand away, to stop the pain.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I have to." she told the girl as her blood seeped through her fingers. "I need a medic!" she shouted.

Elliot was the first to run in. Seeing the girl he immediately stepped back out into the corridor and repeated Olivia's request.

Olivia looked down at the girl as she continued to become covered in her blood. The girl was trying to talk to her, she was muttering something, but Olivia couldn't't make it out. The girl suddenly become more agitated as Elliot and Cyrus ran over to them. Olivia looked at them both before she turned to face the girl again.

"Were you attacked by a man, did he rape you?" she asked.

She waited for an answer but the girl became floppy as she passed out from pain and blood loss. "Where's that medic!" Elliot bellowed.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews. Sorry it's took so long. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter 6**

Olivia and Elliot where sat down outside the emergency room. They were waiting for news on how the girl was doing. Olivia sighed and lent back against the wall. Just then, a doctor walked out.

"How is she?" Elliot asked walking up to the doctor.

"She needs surgery. We're about to take her up. We've taken some pictures for you but that's all we can do. This girl needs surgery now or she'll die. You can't talk to her now but you can talk to her when and if she comes through after the surgery." he told them before walking back into the emergency room.

Olivia and Elliot both looked at each other, both slightly relieved. _Both praying. _Olivia then looked down at herself she was covered in the girls blood, her hands stained with it.

"Why don't I wait here until she wakes up. You go home and get cleaned up. We're not gonna be able to talk to her until then anyway." Elliot suggested.

Olivia nodded, accepting the offer. _She wanted desperately to wash the blood off her. _

~0~0~0~0~

Olivia had been in her apartment long enough to have had a shower and change into some clean clothes. She was just getting ready to leave when there was a knock on the door. She opened it up to find Cyrus stood there. She held the door half open and stood there looking at him.

Cyrus smiled sheepishly. "Can I come in. I promise I'm much more sober now. I want to apologise." he said.

She shook her head and half smiled as she stepped aside to let him in. Cyrus smiled and walked past her. "Thanks." he said.

~0~0~0~0~

_**(Some time later)**_

Elliot was still at the hospital waiting for some, any news. Finally, the same doctor from earlier, walked up to him.

"Well?" Elliot asked him.

"She's a fighter. I didn't expect her to survive the operation in all honestly but she did and it went better and quicker than I thought it would. She's already come round. She's groggy but she's insisting that she talks to the police."

Elliot nodded. "Take me to her." he said.

Elliot followed the doctor into the girls room. She was lying in a bed, hooked up to tubes and machines. Elliot walked up to her and showed his badge. He was honestly expecting a similar reaction to the one he had got when he walked in the room to find her cradled in Olivia's arms, instead she was calm, _the drugs maybe he figured. _

"I'm Detective Stabler, how you feeling?" he said.

"Like shit." she told him, her voice quiet and weak. "Where's the woman who found me?" she asked.

"My partner, Detective Benson. She'll be back shortly." he informed her.

"Where's that other guy, the one who came up to us when I was found…?" she asked, becoming a little frantic.

"That's our Captain, Cyrus Owens. He'll be here soon too I should think." he told her but the girl began reacting strange. "What's up?" he asked her as her breathing became struggled.

"He…" she said, her breathing becoming worse, "He's…he did…he's…the…it was…" the girls stuttered before she began to fit. Her body shaking violently on the bed.

Elliot ran to the doorway, "I need a doctor now!" he bellowed into the corridor.

Doctors and nurses pushed past him and he quickly walked back over to the girl, watching them work. "He what? What did he do?" he asked her as the nurses and doctors carried on working on her…

~0~0~0~0~

Olivia had made both her and Cyrus a cup of coffee. She sat down next to him on the couch and handed him his second drink.

"Livia, I am really, really sorry for last night. I just… I drink sometimes when things get hard for me. Always thought it seemed like a good idea."

"I know a little bit about that." she told him, taking a sip of coffee.

"Your mother." he said to her.

"Yeah," she said, a little confused. "How did you know that?" she asked him.

"I was told." he said.

She just shrugged it off, more interested in what made him drink. "Why do you drink?" she asked.

He looked at her and sighed. "I lost my wife, not long ago. I find it hard to cope sometimes. I miss her, she was my life." he said sadly.

"I'm sorry." Olivia said, feeling guilty for having pushed the subject.

Suddenly her cell phone began ringing. She smiled at Cyrus and mouthed her apology as she answered. "Hey, El." she said.

Cyrus looked away, not wanting to seem like he was listening in even though he could hear every word.

"_Olivia, where are you?" _Elliot asked, hurriedly.

"At home." she replied, simply.

"_Liv, I think we know who the rapist is… we think it's Cyrus." _he told her.

Olivia had been smiling just moments ago, _loving the thought of having caught their rapist_, but suddenly she felt sick, _very sick_. She turned to face Cyrus, forcing a smile she indicated she would just be a minute and stood up and wandered through her apartment, into her bedroom where she quickly locked the door.

"_Liv, are you still there?" _Elliot asked.

She took a deep breath, forcing down the feeling of nausea that was creeping up through her stomach and up into her throat. "Yeah." she said her voice shaky.

"_We're on our way over to his house now. Can you meet us at the station house?"_

"El, he won't be there…" she said her voice still shaking.

"_What do you mean?" _Elliot said, his heart skipping a beat.

"He's here, he's in my living room." she said, tears having gathered in her eyes. She was so angry at herself. _Had she really began to fall for a rapist?_

"_Liv, get out of there. We're turning around now. We're coming to you." _She could hear the fear in his voice, she wondered if he could sense hers.

Olivia was temporarily frozen. Elliot's words repeating in her head. "He can't be…" she muttered.

"_What…? Look, Liv, just lock yourself in the bathroom or you bedroom or something we won't be long, I promise you I won't let anything happen to you." _

Olivia looked up as she heard the front door shut. "Elliot, I think he just left. I have to follow him. If he's our perp then we can't lose him." she said as she stepped out of her bedroom.

"_No, Olivia, you know how dangerous he is. You know what he is capable of, just stay somewhere he can't get to you, please."_

"El, he's gone I need to find out where he's going. We can't let him…" She was quickly cut off as with a hard shove she was forced to the ground, she hit the floor hard, the phone flew out of her hands and slid across the cold wooden floor. "El!" she screamed.

She rolled onto her back in time to see Cyrus fall down on top of her. She lashed out and tried to hit him in the face but he quickly pinned her down. She struggled beneath him trying to push herself up but he was too heavy. "Elliot, help me!" she screamed, knowing he would hear her through the phone, she could hear him, shouting her name and ordering Cyrus to stay off her.

She managed to move enough to bite down on Cyrus's arm which was right by her face as he continued to pin her arms to the floor above her head. He roared in pain as she sunk her teeth deep enough to break his skin. He let go of her just so he was free to deliver a hard punch to her cheek, her head whipped to the side from the force. He then delivered another equally hard punch to her stomach.

She was winded, left silent, frozen…she could only watch as he pulled his gun out. "El!" she screamed as loud as she could…

_**BANG!**_

~0~0~0~0~

Elliot ran into his partners home, pushing the door open so hard that it bounced back off the wall as it slammed into it. It was dark, the only light coming from a lamp that was lying on the floor in the corner of the room. "Liv!" he yelled, already knowing he wasn't going to find her in the apartment.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot to me and are all really appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter 7**

Olivia was unable to get comfortable. She had been stuck inside the same cold, damp, metal room, sitting on a cold, hard floor, for the last few hours. The only time keeping she had was her watch. She was in pain from old injuries and from new ones; a swollen face and more aching ribs.

Deciding she'd had enough on the cold floor, she stood up, pulling herself up by gripping to the wall. Once standing she studied her prison more. _It was strange. _It was made up of metal panels. Like the kind that are sometimes used to build barns. They were thin, useless for keeping the heat it, hence why she was so cold. They were, however, thick enough to keep her trapped inside.

She looked up. There was a gap at the top. It was small, but she was sure that with some difficulty she would be able to fit through. If she could just climb high enough to reach it first. She had boots on and knew they wouldn't help at all so she quickly took them off and threw them aside followed by her socks, bare feet would grip better, _she hoped. _

Ignoring the pain, and the pain she knew was about to come, she jumped up the wall and tried to reach a thin metal beam that ran along the middle of the wall, a few feet above her. _Missed. _She immediately tried again this time managing to grip hold of it with the tips of her fingers. She managed to pull herself up, pushing with her feet which she inched further and further up the wall.

She was just begging to make progress when her foot slipped and unable to hold on she fell to the floor, hitting it hard. She rolled onto her side. The fall had made her damaged ribs feel much worse. She lay there resting on the floor, trying to will the pain away…_didn't work_. She chose to try ignoring it, which also didn't work too well.

She knew she had to get up, to try again. Slowly she pushed herself up. She stepped backwards in the room till she had put as much distance between herself and the wall as she could. Then, without hesitation, she ran at it jumping as high as she could. This time she was able to properly grab hold of the beam, and using her feet again, was able to almost 'crawl' up the wall, _hard as it was_. Her body shook from the pain and strain on it.

After a excruciating struggle she reached up and was able to hook her fingers on the top of the wall. The gap she was to get through suddenly seemed even smaller. She wasn't about to drop back down to the ground now though. Holding on at the top she heaved her body up and was able to stand, wobbling, on the metal beam. She then pulled her whole body up and began crawling through the gap. The whole thing reminded her of a section of an assault course that could be found at any police training academy.

Looking over the wall she could she a long corridor. Next to the room she was in was another, then another, then another. Each room had a number printed on it, a code. She climbed through and dangled down as much as she could before letting go, dropping to the floor. She yelped in pain as she landed right on her ankle. She grabbed hold of it, it was already burning hot and she could feel it throbbing, swelling. She couldn't let the tears that now threatened to fall actually fall. _She had to stay in control. _

She tried standing up but yelped in pain again as she tried putting weight on her ankle. She had no idea what damage she had done but it was enough to mean she couldn't use it properly. Again, using the walls to aid her she got to her feet…_well foot_. She had to rest all her weight on the one foot and limp on the other, trying to put no weight on it at all. Each step was excruciating.

She made her way down the corridor going as fast as she could, but it seemed to go on forever, twisting and turning. She froze and spun around as she heard what sounded like a shutter being pushed up. She quickly looked at the rooms that surrounded her still, they all had shutter doors. She quickly guessed that she was in some sort of storage building, _great…_

"Olivia..!" she heard a familiar voice say…Cyrus. "You better get back here. There are camera's all over this place. I'll find you. You cant get out of here." he continued.

Ignoring him she turned around and carried on moving. Fast as she could. She came to a more open area. There was a lift, she threw the doors open, a metal fence followed by another. Finally safe inside she pushed the button to go down, she guessed that was her best shot. She waited for the lift to move but…nothing.

"Come on…" she begged as she jabbed the button over and over. "Damn-it." she cried in realization that the lift wasn't going to work. She needed to find stairs but she had a sickening feeling that they were back in the direction of Cyrus. She had to find another way out.

She quickly opened the noisy metal gates and limped out of the lift and began making her way down the corridor. She couldn't help but scream as a shout rang out, a bullet burying itself into the concrete wall next to her. She turned to see Cyrus behind her holding a gun.

"Found you." he said to her.

She sighed, where else could she go. "Easy," she said holding up her arms in surrender as Cyrus walked closer and closer to her, the gun aimed right at her. She watched as he walked right up to her. He stopped right in front of her, looking right into her eyes. "Easy." she said again.

"Easy." he scoffed before whipping his arm out, the butt of his gun striking her head, knocking her out cold. Cyrus stood over her, watching her lie lifeless. He held the gun out and pointed it right at her chest…

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading, please review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter 8**

Cyrus stood holding the gun still pointed at Olivia's chest. He stood there for a moment staring at her, then he smirked and flicked his hand that held the gun and at the same time made a 'bang' noise. Mimicking, pretending, that he had shot her.

He laughed to himself as he tucked the gun into the back of his trousers. Then he reached down and grabbed hold of her wrist so that as he walked he could drag her behind him as she remained unconscious.

~0~0~0~0~

Elliot, Munch and Fin where at Cyrus's house, along with a CSU team. They were checking everything out, but so far they had found no traces of Olivia there. The three men were talking when a familiar face walked through the door.

"Captain?" Elliot said, unsure his eyes were seeing right.

"The chief just told me what had happened, suddenly I was suitable for the position of Captain again. I think he's realized the mess he's made. What's worse is one of you have been affected by it. Do we have any news yet?" Cragen said.

"CSU have found no traces of her here." Fin said.

"Which probably means he didn't bring her back here." Munch clarified.

"Detective Stabler!" One of CSI's shouted from in Cyrus's bedroom.

The now four men ran in to find out what the CSI had found. He was stood inside Cyrus's closet. The men froze and watched as the man pulled out a pile of crumpled blood soaked clothes. Another CSI took a picture of the pile of stained clothes before another held out a bag to put them in. The CSI then turned back into the closet and pulled out a large shoe box. He opened it up to reveal a collection of bloodied knifes of all different shapes and sizes as well as blood stained guns.

"I bet we can match each of the weapons to a murder. How could we not know that he was doing this. Son-of-a-bitch has been right under our noses the whole time." Elliot said, repulsed.

"Just be grateful he hadn't left this under you noses." The CSI said as he pulled out a plastic tub, filled with rotting body parts and organs. The men all put their hands over their noses. _The smell worse than anything and something that you could never get used to. _

"He kept souvenirs." Fin said.

"We have to find Liv," Elliot suddenly said urgently.

~0~0~0~0~

Olivia put her hands to her head. Wishing the pain would stop. Her head throbbed. It was like there was an entire brass band playing in there. She looked up to see a bright bulb hanging above her from the ceiling, it hurt her eyes. She quickly realised she was on a bed. When she began to look around she saw in the corner of the room some sort of cupboard, she could only see it from a side view. She continued looking around and that's when she saw Cyrus.

He was slumped over a desk in the corner. He wasn't moving and she guessed he was asleep. Slowly she sat up on the bed, thankful that the ancient looking thing didn't creak beneath her. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, having to hold her head as it spun.

Slowly and quiet she got to her feet and she made her way towards a small door she could see that was unfortunately over by Cyrus. As she crept closer and closer to him she noticed the gun that now lay on the table next to Cyrus's hand. Knowing it was her best option she walked over to him, ready to grab it.

She continued to creep over to him, ignoring the pain coming from her ankle. She reached out and managed to take hold of the gun and took a step back, not taking her eyes off Cyrus. She had barely began to retract her arm when Cyrus reached out and tried to grab it. She managed to move quick enough for him to miss. She quickly pointed the gun at him.

"Don't fucking move." she said, making sure the gun was loaded.

"Okay." Cyrus said, not fearing her. In fact it pissed her off that he was smirking at her.

She was slowly taking steps backwards and with each one, Cyrus stepped forward, closer. "Come on Olivia, put the gun down. Don't be like that. That's not why I brought you here." he said reaching his arm out, his hand ready to snatch the gun from hers.

"Oh yeah, then why the hell did you bring me here."

"To meet my wife." he said with a smile. Confusing the hell out of Olivia. "Hi sweetheart." he said looking right past Olivia and over her shoulder.

She spun around, expecting an attack to come from there, but what she saw made her scream. She couldn't help it nor could she stop the sound as it poured out of her mouth.

The cupboard she had seen from only the side view now stared her right in the face, the front of it was just a pane of glass and enclosed behind it was the remains of a body, forced to stand up in the small cupboard.

Still in shock, Olivia was too slow to move away from, or stop, Cyrus as he launched at her from behind. He grabbed the gun out of her hand, tucking it into the back of his trousers again before immediately locking his arms around her body, pinning her arms at her side. His grip was crushing her and she was finding it difficult to breath.

He tightened the grip as he pushed her forward with his body. "You said…you…lost your…wife.." Olivia stuttered, talking difficult due to the lack of oxygen she had.

"I thought I had, but oh look," he said as he turned her to face the cupboard again, "There she is after all. Guess I just forgot I put her there." he said sarcastically, before he spun her back round and led her over to the bed.

Olivia pushed back against him, trying to not end up face down on the bed. However Cyrus kicked her legs from under her and she fell forward bringing him down with her. He landed on top of her. Her face was pressed against the dusty pillow, she was totally unable to get a breath. Her cries were muffled against the pillow as she felt Cyrus roughly pull her hands round to her back. She could only feel as he looped and tightened a cable tie around her wrist, she could hear it as it clicked tighter and tighter, then another one, and another one, each one of them digging painfully into her soft flesh.

He then moved slightly so he could flip her over beneath him, so that he was looking right into her eyes. "I'm gonna fuck you, then I'm gonna kill you and then I have a nice trophy display case for you too and it'll go right next to hers." he spat at her.

"Why?" she asked him.

"Why not?"

"Why did you kill all those girls, those women? What did they ever do to you?" Olivia asked.

"You bitches are all the same." he replied.

"They were just kids, they never hurt you or anyone else."

"No but you did!" he yelled at her, moving his face just inches away from her. Then he moved closer, taking a sniff of her perfume. His face was so close now that as he spoke again his lips brushed the skin on her face. "You humiliated me. You made me think you wanted me," he said as he trailed his lips across her jaw, down across her neck then along her collar bone and then onto her shoulder, soft, gentle kisses. "And then you threw me away like I was garbage…"

"You killed before that. You were the one who attacked me in the alley. Why?" she screamed angrily. "Those women were all innocent!"

"Because I wanted too, and because I could." he said angrily before clamping his teeth down into the flesh on her shoulder.

She screamed in agony as each tooth broke her bare skin. It only seemed to fuel his anger, making him bite down harder before he pulled away and licked his bloodied lips. "Sweet." he muttered before he crashed his lips down on her mouth. Olivia quickly clamped her lips together. Not wanting to allow his tongue access to her mouth.

Her making it more difficult for him only added to his anger. He slapped her hard across the face before reaching down and pulling at her shirt, grabbing it with two hands he managed to tear it open, the thin material ripping easily between his hands.

"Help!" she screamed as loud as she could, "Somebody help me!"

"No one will hear you." Cyrus told her, laughing.

Olivia glared at him, fear evident in her eyes. It made Cyrus laugh.

"Funny," he said. "You have the same look all those other bitches did, right before I killed them too." he bragged, smiling. "Maybe you could tell me something they didn't…what does it feel like to know you minutes from death?" he asked her before pulling the gun out again and holding it against her throat.

Olivia just glared at him, refusing to answer but waiting for him to pull the trigger…

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading, sorry to leave it on another cliff-hanger but I just can't help it. **

**Please review and let me know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the reviews. I'm so sorry this has taken so long to update but here it is, hope you enjoy. Thanks. **

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine. **

**Chapter 9**

Olivia couldn't move beneath Cyrus. He still held the gun against her throat. The cold metal jabbing and bruising her flesh. She continued to glare at him, looking right into his eyes.

Suddenly she began to laugh, confusing the hell out of Cyrus. "What's so funny?" he asked, pressing the gun harder against her throat.

Although a little more difficult to do now, she continued to laugh at him. Infuriated he climbed off her and began pacing around the room, pointing the gun at her. "What the fuck is so funny!" he growled.

"You!" she said confidently, "You're a coward Cyrus. Nothing more than a fucking coward!" she spat angrily at him, "That's what you saw when you looked into all those women's eye's. That's what they were all thinking." she said, managing to stand on her feet and walk over to him.

It surprised her when he backed up as she got right in his face. She continued to move till he was backed against the wall. _Nowhere to go. _"Have you always been such a weak, pathetic excuse for a man… What happened? Did you come home one night and she'd burnt you dinner?" Olivia said, having a quick glance at the skeleton in the cupboard. She felt so angry for the woman in there. "Come on Cyrus, tell me what happened?"

Cyrus moved quickly, his arm whipped out, the back of his hand connecting with Olivia's cheek. She fell to the floor, unable to stop the hard and painful landing, with her arms strapped behind her back.

Cyrus began kicking her the moment she was on the floor, over and over and over. Olivia could only grunt and groan in pain and take it. Unable to push herself up off the floor. _Unable to stop the beating. _

Cyrus bent down and pulled her up to meet his gaze, by roughly grabbing a handful of her hair. Doing about the only thing she could she spat at him. It did nothing to injure him, but it in no way amused him. It annoyed him so much that he held her head in both his hands and crashed his own hard skull against hers.

The crunch was deafening to her, and immediately knocked her sick. As he let go of her she fell flat to the floor. Eye's shut tight, forcing the tears that had gathered to stay there, she groaned in pain, unconsciousness threatening to fall upon her. Part of her wanting to let it take her. But the bigger part of her knew to fight it.

Cyrus moved above her, circling her like a vulture. Before he had chance to pounce she kicked her leg out, connecting with his knee. With a sickening crunch it gave in on him and he fell to the floor, clutching it and cussing in agony. With speed like lightening, she rolled onto her stomach, then up onto her knees and one leg at a time, onto her feet.

Once steady she kicked out again. Hitting Cyrus in the side, like he had with her. "How do you like it?" she screamed angrily, kicking as hard as her beaten body would allow. With Cyrus momentarily incapacitated she moved over to the cupboard which was just to the side of him. She looked into the empty eye sockets of the skeleton, imaging the most beautiful eyes that could once have been there.

"Forgive me." she muttered before she pushed her body against it until it fell down on top of Cyrus, the glass smashing on him, cutting and stabbing his body.

For a moment she stood watching, lost in her thoughts that hoped he was badly injured. Without giving him another thought she walked over to the door, turning her back to it she pushed the handle down and opened it. Once out of the room she kicked the door shut as hard as she could.

She followed the corridors, _a maze_, finding different doors. Some lead her right back on herself. She was trying to find the way out, but seemed to have been wandering around forever. Every now and again she would stop to lean against the wall. Exhausted, physically, mentally and emotionally. Each time was even harder than the last to hold in her tears, her sobs. She wanted desperately to break down. But she wouldn't allow herself.

She kept moving on…

Finally she saw a door, with a push bar. She stumbled over to it, limping, near collapsing. She pushed through it and in what seemed to her like slow motion stepped out into the night air, taking in a deep gulp of the icy cold night. She looked up at the many many bright stars above her.

Slowly they began to jump, and then blur and then finally they began to spin until in a flash…they all went out…

**TBC**

**Short chapter, but the next will be longer and posted shortly, hopefully Monday cause I'm out of town all weekend. Let me know what you think please. Many thanks for reading. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Want to say a huge thank you to everyone who read and to those who reviewed the last chapter. I was a little frightened no one would after having to wait so long for an update, so to all you people you are stars! Thank you all so so much. **

**(Part in italics is a flashback)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, which is rubbish, but hey, that's life. **

**Chapter 10**

It was quiet in the graveyard, with no one else there and not even a bird signing from in the tree's. The gravestone seemed untouched by the recent bad weather, though it had been there for a little over a month now.

Her name was engraved upon the hard shiny, marble. Written bold and clear in gold paint. The flowers beside it did show signs of having been there such a time. They were dead and rotting.

Reaching down Olivia pulled them away and pushed them aside, before replacing them with a fresh, bright and beautiful bouquet. She then looked up, back to the name on the stone… _'Lara Louise Owens.' _

"You had to witness the start of all this." Olivia thought out loud, speaking to the stone in front of her. "You got to witness the last of it too." she continued.

~0~0~0~0~

_Olivia lay on the floor, too exhausted to move. She looked up at the stars that looked down upon her, guarding her. She felt so safe under them, so secure, even when she heard footsteps approaching. _

_She turned her head to the side and looked along the ground, she could see heavy black boots coming towards her, they appeared to be running, taking long but hurried strides. Before she had noticed they had stopped she felt her body being picked up, suddenly her torso was resting against something warm. She looked up and could no longer see the stars, they were blocked by a familiar face looking down at her. _

"_Liv, Liv, Olivia? Please, honey talk to me." a familiar voice said. _

"_Elliot…" she mumbled. _

"_It's me. I'm here. Liv, where is he? Where's Cyrus?" he asked her. _

"_Inside," she said before she nuzzled her face into him and fell back into unconsciousness._

_~0~0~0~0~_

_Inside, Fin lead the search. He followed winding corridors until he came upon a dimly lit room. He signalled to the others, who all followed his lead. He silently counted to three before leading the team into the room. He paused when he saw Cyrus knelt on the floor, a skeleton lay by him. He could see he had a gun held under his chin. "Come on Cyrus." he said._

_Cyrus just smiled. "I'm not going anywhere ." he said before pulling the trigger. They all turned away, so as not to see as his skull blew apart sending bits of bone and brain all over the room._

_Fin turned back to look, once the echo of the shot had stopped ringing around the room. Cyrus lay dead on the floor, his face barely recognisable anymore. He looked beyond him and noticed the skeleton again. _

"_Guy really wanted to keep his souvenirs." he said looking at the skeleton, feeling anger and sympathy for it. _

~0~0~0~0~

Olivia closed her eyes shut. She wanted to block out everything about Cyrus. Today, visiting Lara's grave, was the last time she would have any connection to Cyrus Owens. The case had been laid to rest, although too many lives had been lost to ever forget about it. But no more women would die by Cyrus hands.

She looked up at the sky, she could see that rain was trying to fall, waiting. She stood up and stood there for a moment, just looking down at the grave by her feet. She stood there for a moment, in total silence. Then, she turned around and began walking through the graves, heading for the path. When she looked up she saw Elliot leaning against his car.

She smiled and walked right up to him. "Hey."

"You ok?" Elliot asked her as she stood next to him and also leant against the car.

For a moment she looked down at the floor. Then she looked up and turned her head to face him. "I think I will be." she said positively.

Elliot smiled at her, confident she would be. "Wanna go for coffee?" he asked her.

"You buying?" she asked him.

"Don't I always." he said with a smile before opening the passenger door for her and walking round to the drivers side. The both got in and shut the doors. Then, just as the first few droplets of rain began to fall, they pulled off and drove away to go get their coffee.

**The end!**

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a final review and let me know what you thought. Sorry it took so long coming. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks again.**


End file.
